mythosversefandomcom-20200215-history
Hanakaeru
Venusaur is a pseudo Plant and Toxic Class monster native to Kanto. Their huge, muscular body and many predatorial defense mechanisms betray their generally docile nature. Appearance Venusaur are squat quadrupeds, with four, stocky legs and flat, three-toed feet. Short, white claws extend outwards from each toe. A venusaur's large head is supported by a short, thick neck. They have small, dark red eyes, a small, blunt snout, a wide mouth with canine tusks the length of the average human male's forearm in the upper and lower jaws, and several long, prehensile tongues. Their soft scales are blue-green in order to mimic the foliage of their surrounding environment. Large fronds across their back further this camouflage technique. A pink and white-spotted flower is attached to a venusaur's back, allowing them to absorb and store as metabolic energy. On either side of a venusaur's body, hidden by their fronds, are three retractable, vine-like tentacles. Each tentacle ends in a bulb with a mouth lined with needle-like teeth fit for latching onto the limbs of predators and draining the moisture from their body. A venusaur's tentacles are strong enough to dislocate shoulders with a single pull once attached, and can even tear limbs apart. Three dark green toadstones are set inside the forehead of each venusaur. The size and colour of each gemstone shows the age of a venusaur. The gemstones themselves are bioluminescent, glowing brightly in low-light conditions, and can be used in the crafting of antidote potions. Diet Venusaur subsists entirely on sunlight and water, providing fuel for their metabolism similar to a human's consumption of meat, poultry, vegetation and water. Reproduction and Life Cycle The entire reproductive process takes place during early spring. Venusaur are hermaphroditic, possessing both a male stamen and a female pistil in their flower. From the base the flower's base, venusaur release a sweet-smelling aroma to attract insects. These insects hold the pollen of another venusaur's stamen, which allows the pistil to absorb and transform the pollen into a dark red and black-speckled egg. These eggs are about the size of an adult male human's hand and are carried across the venusaur's body until they hatch. Gestation takes about two hours, while hatching has an average duration of between one and one-and-a-half hours. Venusaur normally lay around six eggs per day, becoming infertile only when they reach fifty-five years. Young venusaur are known as bulbasaur, while their intermediary stage is called ivysaur. Both stages resemble smaller versions of their adult stages, with only a closed bulb, dark green for bulbasaur and bright red for ivysaur, and the lack of fronds across the bulbasaur's back being the only physical differences between the three stages. Bulbasaur reach the ivysaur stage after sixteen days, while ivysaur reach the venusaur stage after another sixteen days. Venusaur are far more active during the spring and especially the summer, when the sunlight is more numerous. During the autumn, venusaur become more lethargic, spending most of their time outside of the water, searching for large clearings to absorb what sunlight there is. Come winter, venusaur will find a location deep within the forest to rest, entering a hibernative state until spring arrives. The colour and size of a venusaur's flower determines its age. As a venusaur ages, their skin pales, their flower starts to wilt and their toadstones become brighter and darker in shade. At the end of their life, the potency of a venusaur's gemstone is extremely powerful, and worth the risk of tracking down and hunting one by humanity's standards. Behaviour Venusaur are generally docile creatures, resting near lakes and rivers at night, while during the day they move around constantly in search of sunlight. Despite their passive nature, venusaur are aggressively territorial, and claim many human lives annually, especially if approached when with their young. However, the potency of their toadstones in curing illnesses is enough of a tantalising prospect to continually lure miko and samurai to their locations to claim the gemstones. Venusaur travel in herds, usually consisting of ten to twenty individuals. They spend most of the night in a torpor state in lakes and rivers, causing many to mistake a sleeping venusaur for an aquatic flower. In the morning, the herd will leave the water and follow the small patches of sunlight that glaze the forest floor in search of sunlit clearings. Venusaur are dedicated parents, devoting their lives to caring for their young, teaching them how to use their powers and to harness sunlight until they reach the adult stage and are able to care for themselves. The only thing that can bring a venusaur to outright anger is their young or elderly being put in harm's way. Aside from this, venusaur are generally peaceful, preferring to stay out of conflicts or calm emotions with their fragrances if they are pulled into a threatening situation. Abilities Flash The toadstones growing across a venusaur's body are bioluminescent, able to glow iridescently when in low-light conditions. The colour of each toadstone's glow is used by venusaur to show their social status and age. Leech Seed In a similar manner to venom-spitting snakes, venusaur have glands on either side of their head, just below each eye, attached to their multiple tongues. Inside these glands are several small seeds, which are shot out of each tongue with enough force to embed them deep into their target's bones. While no longer inside the venusaur, the seeds are able to drain the victim's moisture and transfer it into the venusaur's body. Poison Powder Out of their blooming flower, venusaur are able to release a purple dust-like powder which, once it makes contact with the skin, causes the affected area to burn like white-hot flames and produce boils that expand until they burst, tearing the skin open and leaving the victim writhing in agony while the venusaur escapes. Razor Leaf The fronds across a venusaur's back can be sharpened to the texture of a knife's edge and ejected as projectiles, capable of slicing cleanly through bone. Sight Despite their small eyes giving them short-sightedness, venusaur are able to see in a much wider spectrum of colour than humans and even many monsters, able to discern the smallest differences in shades of colour that is impossible for humans to grasp. Sleep Powder In the same manner as their Poison Powder technique, venusaur are able to release light green dust-like powder from their flower. When the powder is inhaled, it induces temporary sleep paralysis in its victims. Solar Beam Through the absorbency of their flower, venusaur are able to store and release sunlight as concentrated beams of white-hot light capable of completely evaporate any organisms caught in the blast. Strength A venusaur's body is composed of condensed plant matter, similar in mass to an oak tree. Despite their reputation for being slow, venusaur are easily able to outrun a human, reaching speeds of up to 30 km / h in short bursts. Their sheer size results in anything caught in their path being crushed. Sweet Scent When feeling threatened, venusaur are able to release a sweet-smelling aroma from their flower that soothes emotions and forces a feeling of lethargy in anything or anyone in the area of effect. Synthesis Venusaur are able to regenerate any damaged cells through absorbing sunlight. The strength of the sunlight and the time of day determine how much of the injury they can heal from. Vine Whip The power held within a venusaur's tentacles are enough to split open a Golem's shell and completely pulverise a human's skull. Weaknesses Because of their reliance on sunlight, venusaur enter a state of hibernation when exposed to low temperatures, wherein they become sluggish and unable to move. Additionally, the plant matter that makes up their body is highly susceptible to fire. MythosLocke Rules * Members of the line can only be caught or received if they are female. * Only when a member of the bulbasaur line is in the party can the player buy antidotes. * If a Pokémon dies, bulbasaur, ivysaur or venusaur can be sacrificed in the fallen's stead in order to revive it. * Bulbasaur and its evolutionary stages must be paired under the Wedlocke rules with any and all Water-types that are on the team. * Pokémon can only be placed into the Day Care when a member of the bulbasaur line is on the team, and only for the purposes of breeding. * Bulbasaur, ivysaur and venusaur must lead the party in every fight. Trivia *